Week to Week
by TinySprite
Summary: Another prompt table fic, though I'm doing this one for fun. Warnings will be applied as needed inside.
1. Lively

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Lively

(-)

The start of a new day and the base was as lively as always.

Duke felt happier that morning than he had in a long time. Their new base was finally running smoothly, the list of returning Joes was approved with hints that even more might be coming back soon and Duke had also gotten approval to begin scouting for new greenshirts.

So even though he knew he'd suffer soon as well, he couldn't help the wide grin that came onto his face at the sound of a familiar bellow from the new PT course .

It was good to have Beach Head back.


	2. Remorseful

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Remorseful

(-)

Clayton Abernathy glared at the mounds of paperwork before him on the mobile desk. The bedridden general would swear that they seemed to increase in size every time he glanced away.

Vowing to not let it beat him, he reached to pull some of the paperwork off the top of one stack when the door to his hospital room opened. His son Scott poked his head in, oddly nervous, "Hey Dad."

Clayton blinked, honestly surprised to see him, "Scott? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

His son frowned and stepped into the room, for once without Spudd at his heels, "It's winter break Dad."

Clayton frowned himself, Scott's answer bringing back to his mind that Barbara had told him about their son's upcoming school vacation just last week. All this time in the hospital was skewing his internal calender, something he was upset about. Scott shuffled his feet, speaking before his father could, "Is now a bad time? I could always come back later..."

"No, no, now is fine. I was just catching up on some work." Clayton quickly and carefully pushed the mobile desk aside, motioning to the chair at his bedside, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Scott looked relieved and embarrassed at once, sitting down gingerly in the offered seat, "Could...could you tell me about you and Mom?"

Clayton felt his brain freeze for a moment, but managed to ask, "What about?"

Scott shifted in the chair, muttering, "Like how you asked her out on a first date..."

Feeling the beginnings of a remorseful mood, Clayton shoved it down with the same efficiency he used to run GI Joe and asked Scott, "Let me guess, there's a girl you like?"

His son blushed almost as red as his hair, but nodded quietly. Deciding that Scott would most definitely not like some of the details involved when Clayton first met Barbara, the general tactfully changed tracks, "Every girl is different Scott, as is every relationship. Why don't you tell me about her?"

Brightening up a little, Scott immediately launched into it, happily describing the girl and what he liked about her. Clayton listened carefully, pleased to note that his son had already been forming a plan for a first date, but had apparently wanted a second opinion about it.

He was even more pleased that Scott had actually come to him about this instead of going to someone else. Clayton knew he'd let his career and his commitment to the team overshadow his relationship with his son, just as he also knew that he was going to work on improving that relationship.

That they already seemed to be taking steps in the right direction made him happier than he'd thought it would.


	3. Dismiss

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Dismiss

(-)

Cobra Commander was not pleased.

Though the old High Command was slowly starting to come back together, there were still missing pieces. The main one though was Dr. Mindbender, who would be essential to Cobra if the Commander wanted to get his ninja back.

Only the man seemed to have completely vanished off the map, which made the Commander secretly wonder if Storm Shadow hadn't gotten part of his revenge already. Golden eyes narrowing in anger, Cobra Commander made a sharp motion with one hand to dismiss the reporting troopers before him.

They left quickly, making room for the Crimson Twins to step forward, sharply dressed in their new uniforms. Cobra Commander reclined back slightly in his throne, knowing the Twins would pick up the silent signal to begin their own report.

For their own sakes, it had better contain good news for the Cobra organization.


	4. Heavy

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Heavy

(-)

Heavy Duty whistled as he surveyed the mess in the main rec room, "What happened in here?"

Long Range shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Scarlet just shook her head and walked off, though they heard her mutter something about Timber and discipline. As it was, the room clearly looked like a tornado had hit it, with more than a few things seeming to have been torn at by teeth.

Though they knew that Timber was a surprisingly well-behaved wolf, there was no doubt that this mess had been caused by a dog. A noise from behind the overturned couch got the attention of both men, just as HOUND crept out from behind it, magazine clutched in one crane hand.

It shook the magazine roughly, tearing it in several places. Seeming satisfied with itself, it turned to the doorway and froze when it saw the two Joes there staring at it. Keeping his eyes on the machine, Heavy Duty leaned back to yell down the hall, "Hey Scarlet! Timber's innocent! It was HOUND that did it."

The machine had the decency to show a look of embarrassment on its faceplate, which increased when Long Range left to go get Hi-Tech.


	5. Forward

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Forward

(-)

Anyone who knew Jinx could confidently say that she was quite a...forward, young woman. In other terms, she was confident and was not shy about going after what she wanted.

Which made her current nervous shuffling all the more interesting, drawing more attention from her other teammates than if she'd just come out and said what it was she wanted to. Even better was Kamakura doing the same thing.

Both of them were trying to ask something of the other, but would interrupt each other when they spoke so they'd both halt to let the other go first. Eventually it finally came out that they were both trying to ask each other to the local festival of lights that weekend.

It took the intervention of Snake Eyes and almost even that of Storm Shadow himself before the two apprentices finally got to that point, but it was worth it to see the looks on the young ninja's faces.


	6. Prowl

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Prowl

(-)

Timber focused his attention carefully on his target, eyes following its every movement. He made to prowl closer, only to stop as the object suddenly moved back from him.

Any minute now and he'd have his prize. Any minute...

As the minute stretched on and on, Timber glanced up at hearing the alpha female let out a sigh, "Snake, stop teasing the poor wolf."

There was a tapping noise that got Timber's attention and the alpha finally threw the bone. Timber dove for it, snapping his powerful jaws around the tasty treat as soon as he could. Happily chewing on it, he only twitched his ears when he got a quick pet on the head.

He ignored the alpha female's fading laughter and the sound of a door closing. They could do as they pleased. He had a nice new bone to break in.


	7. Cut

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Cut

(-)

Kamakura was bored. Jinx was off on a mission with their sensei and he'd already completed his training and duties for the day.

Wondering who else was on base, he wandered into the main rec room, unsurprised to see three of his teammates playing a card game. Spirit caught sight of him and waved him over, "Hey Kamakura, wanna play a round?"

The apprentice shrugged but stepped closer to their table, "What's the game?"

Heavy Duty snorted, "Poker. Stakes are the usual, winner picks the movie for this week and loser deals next time."

Tunnel Rat didn't look up as he cut the deck, shuffling it in one of the weirdest ways Kamakura had ever seen, "So, want me to deal you in?"

The brunet hesitated then gave in and sat in the empty seat, "Sure, why not?"

It would help pass the time at least and it would be nice to actually participate with his teammates outside of a mission.


	8. Compromise

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Compromise

(-)

Kimi tried to keep a smile on her face, resisting the urge to break the arm of the man before her. Though she sorely wanted to, it would unfortunately compromise the mission, which she was doubting was really that vital.

Supposedly the creep that was trying to talk her into blowing off the rest of her shift to 'hang out and party' with him was a high-level Cobra programmer and the mind behind a new computer virus they were making.

Finally escaping from him by playing the card of 'if I don't get back soon, they'll fire me!', Kimi swore to herself as she left the apartment complex to get into her cheap rented car. Slinging the thermal bag into the back seat, she buckled in and drove off, growling to herself.

Why did she have to pose as a pizza delivery girl in the first place?! Couldn't Sensei just sneak in and take care of this the old-fashioned way?

Even as she thought that, Kimi knew the answers to both questions. The guy was incredibly paranoid and had every part of his home wired and bugged. But it was well known that he was weak against a pretty face and loved pizza more than an average person should.

So the mission had her temporarily working at his favorite pizza parlor, with her unfortunately taking every order to his place. The other workers happily shoved them to her, citing the guy's extreme creepiness and horrible tipping for why they did so. But the manager at least had been kind enough to tell her that she only had to ask for someone else to take the delivery in her stead.

Still, Kimi couldn't wait for this mission to be over with already.


	9. Impulse

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Impulse

(-)

Scott Abernathy grinned to himself as he kicked the front door shut behind him, hands full with the snacks he'd bought from the store. Spudd ran to great him, happily barking while twisting in a circle. The teen laughed, freeing one hand to give his companion a quick pet, "Hey boy! Wanna play some video games or do you want to watch a movie first?"

Spudd barked at him again before shooting off to Scott's room, returning shortly with a dvd held gently in his jaws. Scott laughed again and went to the kitchen first to put his drinks up, taking only a bag of chips, a still cold soda and a candy bar he'd bought at the register on impulse to his room. Spudd followed him in, robotic tail wagging eagerly

Dragging his bean bag chair into position, Scott plopped himself down into it and took the dvd from Spudd to put it into the player. Settling back, he tore open the chip bag and began to snack, waving Spudd off when the dog tried to beg for a few, "Ah, come on boy! You don't even eat!"

Spudd huffed at him but stopped and laid down, blue eyes focused on the tv screen as the previews finally began to play. Scott shook his head and munched on a couple chips, reaching to the side to get the dvd player remote.

His finals were done and school was finally out, so for right now, the teen was going to focus on relaxing and having as much fun as he could during the summer. Maybe later he'd call up Hi-Tech and see if the other geek wouldn't want to work together on a project or two.


	10. Hush

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Hush

(-)

Scarlett gritted her teeth and strained her hearing, wishing for the tiniest of seconds that she had Storm Shadow's near-supernatural hearing, even though she knew that would have made her current task painful.

Choosing instead to press the headphone a little closer to her ear, she listened carefully for any clue that could link Cobra to the business she and Snake Eyes were currently on an observational mission for.

So far her best lead had been an office assistant bragging about his reptile collection and something odd a secretary had said about a client named 'Rocba'. Scarlett had made a note of that bit, remembering well Cobra's love of anagrams.

As it was though, most of what the bugs Snake Eyes had planted were getting was just general office chatter and it seemed that every time Scarlett was close to getting a clue, people would gather around the bug's location and chatter aimlessly for long stretches of time.

Wishing she had the ability to tell them to hush up without compromising their mission, Scarlett just switched feeds to see what another location was picking up. The familiar Scottish growl made her sit straight up, motioning quickly at Snake Eyes to come over and listen as well.

This was the break they'd been waiting for!


	11. Morals

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Morals

(-)

Zartan whistled a tune in his head as he went about his work, disguised as a security guard for the facility he'd infiltrated. The real guard wouldn't put up much of a fuss, not when stuffed in the trunk of his own car.

Doing the man's rounds (that he'd memorized earlier while hidden in plain site as one of the many janitors earlier that week), the shape-shifter found himself thinking briefly on the 'why' of it all. He was getting a good incentive from Cobra Commander to do this job, that was for sure, but why do it?

Well for one, it fit neatly with his skill set and two, though he'd never admit this aloud, it'd gotten him away from the current main Cobra base. The ninja Storm Shadow had supposedly been seen sneaking in and while Zartan was willing to call bull on those claims, it did calm him down a little to be away, just in case the ninja had done that on purpose.

Using his newly acquired card to open a security door and pass through, Zartan gave the customary half-wave to the other guard stationed there, which was returned dully. Striding towards his destination, the mercenary had to stop himself from smiling at the idea of finishing tonight's job.

Perhaps he should get away for a while. It was one thing to take pride in the job (and he certainly put in the work to be prideful) but it was another to get sloppy because he was only in it for the kill.

He did have morals after all. His own of course, but they were there.


	12. Engage

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Engage

(-)

Hi-Tech bit at his lower lip as he completed the plans for his latest project, an extractor that could hopefully safely tap into the enormous energy of the power stones. The team had quite a few of them now and unfortunately so did Cobra.

If they could get a way to safely use the power first, then that would give them a needed edge over the terrorist group. The geek glanced at the power stone sitting on his lab table in its containment unit, giving off the occasional spark of energy.

It was easy to see how the stones could engage anyone. A near inexhaustible power supply in an easily carried and concealable source, naturally formed and ready for use as soon as it could be.

Shaking his head and mentally shelving other projects for a later date, Hi-Tech looked away from the stone and reached for his tools. He wouldn't know if the project would work until he built the extractor after all.


	13. Voice

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Voice

(-)

Duke paused during the mission briefing, having just finished detailing the plan and what everyone was to do. Looking over his team, he asked, "Does everyone understand or have any questions?"

Waiting a couple of minutes for someone to voice an opinion or ask something, he continued on when all he got was silence, "Let's make this quick Joes. It might look like an easy mission, but never underestimate Cobra."

That last bit was unnecessary, especially now that Cobra Commander was rebuilding the Cobra High Command, but Duke said it anyway to keep it fresh in everyone's minds. Their enemy was a tricky one and they all knew from experience that Cobra wasn't above certain methods to get their way.

Nodding at his team, Duke motioned to the door, "Alright, dismissed. We begin within an hour so gear up and get ready."

They filed out quickly and efficiently, ready to get to work. Sure it might just be a reconnaissance mission, but with Cobra involved, it was almost guaranteed to become something more.


	14. Awkward

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Awkward

(-)

Scott liked to think of himself as a good friend, but facing the task he was, the teen was already regretting offering his help cleaning TJ's garage. Frowning at the box he needed to move, the teen didn't want to pick it up. The thing honestly looked like it was being held together with tape and wishes at this point.

Manhandling it a little, Scott was able to get a grip on it, though it was an awkward one. His friend called out to him from his side of the garage, "Just put that one in the driveway! I think that's one of the ones Dad said to just throw out."

Nodding as best he could, Scott made to take it out of the garage and to the growing pile of thrown out things. However, as luck would have it, the bottom of the box tore and something heavy crashed right onto his foot in the perfect way to send screaming pain straight to Scott's brain.

Dropping the now completely ruined box, Scott hopped on his uninjured foot while grabbing for his hurt one, a mixed string of multi-lingual cursing rushing out of his mouth automatically. When he finally stopped, he saw the other teen staring at him with comically wide eyes, "Dude, what was all that? I caught a little but..."

Scott turned red and mumbled, "I hang around a lot of soldiers. Things tend to stick."

TJ nodded slowly, "Your foot okay?"

Scott gingerly put it down and tested his weight on it, "Yeah, I think so."

It hurt a little to walk, but not like it did earlier. TJ walked up to clap him on the shoulder, jabbing one of his thumbs back at the house, "I think it's time for a break anyway. Come on, we got pizza and soda."

Scott followed him in, more than willing to forget that embarrassing moment, "Sounds great!"


	15. Lower

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Lower

(-)

The Baroness sighed to herself as she relaxed in her favorite chair in Destro's study in his castle.

Destro himself was currently on a lower floor, busy at work on some project of his. Somehow, she hadn't been surprised when he suddenly excused himself from their chess game and left, mumbling plan specifics to himself.

After all, it wasn't the first time he'd done it and it was unlikely to be the last. Sipping her cooled tea, she lightly pondered on how much long she should wait before getting him. Dinner wouldn't be for another hour and it wasn't like she was...lonely.

Frowning to herself, she put her tea aside and stood up to go to his workroom. If he was going to work instead of spending time with her tonight, then he could put up with an observer in his workroom.

Besides, she would admit to being curious about his latest project, an improved laser rifle that would require less power than their current ones and possibly even hold a longer charge than the old ones as well.


	16. Plead

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Plead

(-)

Mindbender cursed to himself as he tried to walk away from the area in as best a non suspicious manner that he could. All the trouble he went through to distance himself from Cobra, from that _ninja_ and a freaking traffic jam could be his undoing!

Now mentally cursing his decision to not buy a car himself, he ducked into a small coffee shop in hopes of getting out of sight of the nearby Joes and therefore lower his chances of discovery. Drifting to the counter, he ordered a medium regular coffee and tried to act as normally as he could.

Paying for and accepting his drink when it was ready, the scientist drifted over to a small corner table that would allow him a good view of the door and pretended to leaf through one of the shop's magazines for a few minutes. Waiting a little longer, sipping his coffee the whole time, Mindbender concluded it was likely safe and made his way to leave the shop.

A hand clapped onto his shoulder at that moment and Mindbender froze at the cold, mock-friendly voice that told him, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He'd forgotten that shops like these tended to have more than one entrance. Not wanting to turn around, but knowing he was trapped at the sight of another Joe calmly entering the shop, Mindbender couldn't help but think on his chances. Perhaps if he could plead with the more sensible Joes, they'd let him off easy?

Or at the least keep him out of Storm Shadow's clutches for a little longer, especially if he gave them all the information he could.


	17. Caring

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers. I base my Storm Shadow off of the one written by Karama9, who also beta-d this for me. Go read her stuff.

Prompt: Caring

'talk' = sign language

(-)

Snake Eyes shook his head at his sword brother, lazily throwing a pebble at him to get the other's attention. It was unneeded given Storm's hearing, but it was the point of the thing. Storm Shadow, of course, easily deflected the tiny rock and glanced at Snake Eyes, "You wanted something?"

Snake Eyes signed to him, 'Never took you to be the overly caring sort.'

Storm snorted at him and returned his attention to the apprentices doing their afternoon practice out on the field, "What? I can't show a little concern for my cousin? Then again, your apprentice made the choice to date her. He knew the consequences."

Snake Eyes shook his head again, moving to sit alongside Storm Shadow, replying, 'Kamakura is responsible and trustworthy. They'll be good for each other.'

The other ninja made a noise in his throat, a calculating look in his eyes, "How do you think they'll react to the idea of training alongside someone else?"

Snake Eyes tilted his head, thinking on it before signing, 'They're apprentices, they're supposed to learn. So they'll adapt to a new person whether they like it or not.'

Storm Shadow smiled at him, "Good. Billy's plane lands tomorrow and I was thinking we should greet him together."

The other ninja let his shoulders move with his silent laughter, signing back, 'I look forward to it. Could Scarlett come with?'

Storm waved one hand dismissively, "Your girlfriend can do as she pleases, so long as it doesn't start a fight."

Snake Eyes smiled under his mask as he signed a promise that Scarlett would be good. Tomorrow was going to be _fun._


	18. Believe

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which belongs to Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Believe

(-)

Scarlett had seen many things in her service to the military and GI Joe, but this was definitely one of the oddest yet.

She tilted her head in confusion, trying to work out what was going on before finally asking, "Duke, what are you doing?"

The team leader didn't look at her, carefully measuring a stack of paper work and taking notes, "It's gotten bigger."

The redhead nodded slowly, "Yeah, it tends to do that. In fact I have some papers here that you need to look at."

Duke shook his head, still not looking at her as he moved to measure a different stack, "No, you don't get it! No one's brought me fresh paper work in the last two hours, I've done nothing but paperwork almost that whole time but the stacks aren't going down! They're _growing_!"

Scarlett tried to remember the last time Duke had had some time off as she carefully approached him, "But that's impossible. Are you sure you weren't just misplacing some things?"

He finally looked at her, the bags under his eyes clearly pronounced, as he shook his head, "You've got to believe me Scarlett, I'm not making this up! See for yourself!"

He handed her the note pad he'd been writing on, which was full of time stamps, stack heights and the number of papers he'd completed from each. Sure enough, the numbers pointed to the stacks slowly but surely growing. She sighed and tried to talk some sense into him, "Duke, it's impossible. I think you just need some sleep."

Duke looked like he was going to argue with her but hesitated and nodded instead, "Yes...sleep. Yeah..."

With a distracted nod at her, he left his office, leaving Scarlett in there alone. Sighing, she placed the papers she'd brought with her on his desk and turned to leave, hoping to catch him in time to remind him to lock up his office.

There was a very delicate rustle of paper and she turned around sharply, honestly expecting to catch sight of one of the ninja (apprentice or not) playing a prank. She saw nothing, but the stack of paper work next to the lamp did seem to be a little bit taller than it had been a moment ago...


	19. Found

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Found

(-)

Tunnel Rat waltzed into the main rec room with a broad smile on his face, whistling a happy tune.

Everyone else present stopped and stared at him, recognizing that look. It typically meant someone was about to get splattered with paint or somehow tricked into eating a bug dish. Heavy Duty was the one that took the bait, asking, "What's got you so happy?"

Rat handed him a flier, still smiling. Heavy glanced at it and nodded, "Ah, that would do it."

He handed it off to Spirit, who took one look at it, groaned and handed it off to Long Range. So the process went until Duke finally got the flier. Glancing at it, he felt his surprise hit a ceiling he didn't know existed.

It seemed that Tunnel Rat had found an actual restaurant in the nearby town that was opening soon. It would serve authentic exotic cuisine, which clearly included several insect dishes if the pictures on the flier were any indication.

Still smiling, the redhead asked his teammates, "So, who wants to go with me to their grand opening?"

A sudden rush of excuses came his way, even from Heavy Duty who normally just didn't pay too much attention to what his best friend ate. Tunnel Rat didn't seem phased, as he just shrugged and chirped, "Eh, more for me then!"


	20. Shield

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Shield

(-)

Long Range was bored.

It didn't happen often, but it could still catch him sometimes. He'd finished his work for the day, there was no mission lined up for him, he'd already finished all his new books and anyone he could hang out with was still busy.

Frowning to himself, he eyed one of the base's free use computers in the main rec room. The screen had an image of the team's shield on it, signifying that it was in screen saver mode. Perhaps he should check on his latest book order?

Shaking his head, Long Range decided against it. He'd already done that this morning and besides, he didn't feel like losing a few hours on the internet just yet. Leaving the rec room, the sniper decided to try and find something else to do, which shouldn't be too hard.

With all that went on in the base, there was usually something that needed to be done by somebody.


	21. Open

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Open

(-)

Hi-Tech loved a challenge, that was well known among his teammates.

What he did not love was being denied his favorite snack. This was especially true if the one denying him the snack was the very snack itself.

Growling, he tried a different method of pulling at the snack bag in his hands. He'd opened similar bags hundreds of times before, so why was it not working this time?!

Flipping the bag around, he tried from the other end, but it still refused to open. Swearing to himself, he flipped it again and tried the top end once more, half-convinced he'd felt it give a little.

The bag still denied him though, making the geek snarl in frustration. What was this even sealed with?! Some new form of super glue?

A gentle bump at his shoulder made him snap around. Scarlett was offering him a pair of scissors, handle first, clearly trying not to smile at his predicament.

Hi-Tech scowled but still accepted the scissors with a mumbled 'thanks'. He was too hungry to care anymore how the bag got open, so long as it was freaking open!


	22. Tactile

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Tactile

(-)

Hi-Tech was very pleased with himself. HOUND was just curious as to what these new upgrades he was being given were.

At his creation's curious chirp, Hi-Tech dove in to the explanation, "With this, you should be able to receive a better quality of reception from your tactile input and output sensors, allowing yourself to adjust your grip as needed."

Reaching to the side, he picked up a baseball and handed it to HOUND to hold in its crane hand, "See, you don't need a lot of pressure to hold that."

Taking the baseball back, he next handed HOUND an orange, "Now, grip onto this but stop before you squish it."

The robot did so, accidentally forcing out a little bit of orange juice though. Hi-Tech sighed and cleaned the crane hand off after taking back the orange, "Just a little bug, we'll work it out. Now, hold this without breaking it."

Even HOUND was nervous now. It had never been able to successfully hold an egg before. However, thanks to the new upgrades, the sensors warned the little robot before its crane hand could snap through the egg's shell again. Gently lifting the egg out of Hi-Tech's hand, HOUND waved it around with a happy expression on its faceplate.

Hi-Tech let out a happy cry, "Good boy HOUND! It works!"

Unfortunately, HOUND's grip slipped and the egg fell straight down onto the robot's head, making it 'blink' in surprise. Hi-Tech sighed and grabbed some cleaning supplies, "We'll have to fix that too. Now we just need to work on consistent pressure."


	23. Journey

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Journey

Note, this is set in the AU of my other story Coffee Fiend. It is a one-shot.

(-)

Hi-Tech dove behind some cover, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out as he hit his shoulder against the wall. Glancing out from around the cabinet, he could see Jinx trying to face off against the crazed water mage that had attacked them.

This mission was supposed to be an easy one, just gathering information on a magic relic that was in the possession of a historian, Professor Oreson. If it turned out to be an authentic relic, then they had permission to retrieve it for secure storage back at the base. If it wasn't, then they would have left it alone.

Unfortunately, he and Jinx had gotten there too late. Not only had the relic been authentic, it'd been possessed by a mad ghost, which had then taken over the professor's assistant, a male water mage named Orca. Sparing a second to wonder at the names mages took on when they studied, Hi-Tech looked around, desperate for something that would help.

Vampires were weak against water mages, especially if they started using light-based attacks. The ghost was just throwing Orca's power around right then, but if he remembered how to use any spells...

Something caught his eye, dragging the blond's attention straight to it. In all the fighting here in the professor's storage room, several boxes had fallen over and busted open, spilling their contents everywhere. One of which was an odd looking glove. There was...well he could only say something like a pull coming from it to him.

Throwing another glance at the fighting pair, Hi-Tech took his chance and dove for the glove, rolling to the side again as soon as he had it, not caring at the moment that he'd knocked other things around. Shoving aside a half-full box, Hi-Tech studied the glove quickly.

It was made out of some kind of unidentifiable leather and appeared to have a kind of energy coursing through it. There were visible signs of wear and tear on it, stating that its journey through the years had not been easy.

Hearing the wording of a holy water spell, Hi-Tech had no more time to think. Yanking off the glove on his right hand, he pulled this one on and flexed his fingers. It fit in a surprisingly perfect way and an odd tingling formed in his hand.

Somehow, Hi-Tech knew what to do. Jumping out from his cover, he formed a fist with his right hand, concentrating energy there and slammed his fist down into the connecting puddle of water. There were several sharp snapping sounds as electricity shot out of the glove – out of his _fist_ – and arced straight for the water mage, shocking him into submission.

Jinx took advantage of the situation as soon as Hi-Tech lifted his fist from the puddle, ending the source of electricity. He flopped back on the floor, suddenly feeling more exhausted than he ever had before. What had _that_ been?

Later, after the assistant had been exorcised and taken to the infirmary to recover, with the ghost sealed into a new container, Hi-Tech asked the professor about the glove. Professor Oreson accepted the glove from him and snorted, "This old thing? It's been here since my predecessor. It's a fake unfortunately but an amusing piece nonetheless."

Jinx and Hi-Tech both stared at him, with the kunoichi stating, "Fake? What's it supposed to be then?"

The professor brightened at the chance to talk about relics and old history, diving in, "It's supposedly a glove made from the hide of a raiju. A thunder elemental would wear the glove to either help with training, to focus their powers in battle or perhaps to even increase their own battle strength."

He added on with a sigh, "I just wish it was actually authentic. Such a rare piece would certainly bring much attention to our little museum!"

Jinx now turned to stare at Hi-Tech, who held out his hand for the glove, "Pardon me sir, if I may?"

The professor handed over the glove, commenting, "I'm surprised you were even able to find it. It's been buried back there for at least thirty years now and..."

The older man trailed off, his eyes widening in shock when Hi-Tech pulled the glove on and flexed his hand, causing a fat spark of blue electricity to arc over the knuckles. Biting his lip, Hi-Tech closed his hand lightly, not fully forming a fist and concentrated. Several smaller sparks appeared over the glove, snapping and popping before settling down when he let go of his concentration and opened his hand.

Finding himself panting now, the computer expert saw the stares of his teammate and the professor. Licking his now dry lips, Hi-Tech gave them a basic explanation, "My great grandfather on my dad's side was supposedly a thunder elemental. I guess the stories were true."

This was certainly going to make life a lot more interesting for him, that was certain.


	24. Scowl

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Scowl

(-)

Scarlett gritted her teeth and tried to keep the scowl off her features as she asked, "What was that?"

Tunnel Rat, who'd had the misfortune of being in the kitchen when she'd come in and therefore had to give her the news, gulped as he repeated himself, "The coffee maker broke."

The female redhead twitched. She'd had a restless night and now she was being told there was no coffee. Her teammate slowly backed away from her, trying not to get her attention anymore than he already had. Taking a breath to calm herself, Scarlett asked, "How did it break?"

Tunnel Rat shrugged, "I don't know. We got in here to make a pot and it just wouldn't make coffee. It's got power, water and the grounds but it just won't put the water through."

She lifted an eyebrow, "We?"

Heavy Duty entered the kitchen at that moment, with a box in his hands, "Hey, I got the spare out of the supply room. It's the last one too."

He froze at the sight of a coffee-deprived Scarlett, "Oh, hi Scarlett. Uh, coffee's gonna be a minute."

She took another breath and nodded, "Okay then."

Taking a seat at the kitchen's island, she began to wait. The two men set a record for changing out a coffee maker, cleaning it and making a fresh pot.


	25. Hero

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: Hero

(-)

Clayton Abernathy knew that by the standards of many, he was a hero.

He himself knew it too, but there were many times he didn't feel he deserved that title. The men and women that served under his command, they were the real heroes. They were out and about fighting Cobra and a number of other threats why Clayton himself was stuck here in the hospital room going through treatment.

But today, today was different.

Clayton Abernathy had never felt such pride in himself, such honor, as when Scott admitted that his father was still his hero.


	26. Writer's Choice: Exchange

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: _Writer's Choice_ – Exchange

(-)

Scarlett sighed to herself as she watched the two ninja seated at the table with her.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were only having an exchange of quips at the moment, but she knew it'd escalate into a competition soon enough. They just couldn't help themselves and she knew better than to stop it.

But it would be nice to have one game of monopoly without a discussion of bunkers and supply routes. At least she'd gotten the position of banker this time, as it'd been a complete disaster last time when Storm Shadow had done it.

House rules or no, there were going to be absolutely no 'private accounts' on her watch.


	27. Writer's Choice: Discussion

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: _Writer's Choice_ – Discussion

(-)

Long Range idly listened to the discussion going on behind him as he flipped another page in his book. It wasn't anything major, just Tunnel Rat whining to Spirit about the falcon Billy bullying him, with the occasional amused response from Spirit.

The sniper would admit it was a funny sight to see the falcon bully the redhead but he was also curious as well as to why Billy did it. Spirit's general answer that the falcon 'found it amusing' seemed to be all they were getting told though.

Still, it was even funnier when the ninja apprentice Billy happened to walk by and stopped to ask why Tunnel Rat was claiming that he was being a bully.

The confusion between human Billy and avian Billy would never get old.


	28. Writer's Choice: Difference

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot is hers.

Prompt: _Writer's Choice_ – Difference

(-)

Snake Eyes frowned at the paint swatches that had been shoved into his hands for the redecorating of part of their new base. Scarlett had asked him to pick out his favorite shade so they could paint the walls of the dojo with it, but he could honestly find no difference in most of the shades.

Hesitating internally, he picked out a nice shade of tan that would work and offered it to his girlfriend. She glanced at it and frowned a little, "Are you sure about that one? It's kinda bland."

Snake Eyes offered the swatches back to her, an unsaid suggestion that she choose instead. Scarlett shook her head, letting out a breath as she said, "No, I said you could choose and if that's what you chose, then so be it."

Though he was happy this part was over, part of him still felt like he'd lost some little battle that he didn't know about.


	29. Writer's Choice: Serious

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot and OC's are hers.

Prompt: _Writer's Choice_ – Serious

Note, this also takes place in the AU of my Coffee Fiend story and the prompt Journey.

(-)

Jinx gritted her teeth but kept her voice calm as she asked, "I'm sorry, what were those terms again?"

The small teen before her tilted his head and hopped from foot to foot again, "Just dress pretty and serve Hana's master! Master will most certainly grant your wish afterwards!"

The vampire glanced at Scarlett, who didn't look any happier about it than she did. The redhead clarified, "And it can only be the two of us? None of the others can come?"

The wrapped up boy shook his head, still hopping, "Nope! Only women, because Master hates men!"

Hi-Tech frowned and pointed at him, "But aren't you a guy?"

The teen stopped his hopping and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "No! Hana is Hana! Hana is not a man!"

Their teammate still looked confused but thankfully dropped it as the question clearly upset the boy for some reason. Stepping forward a little, Scarlett held her hands up in a friendly manner, "Alright Hana, what would happen if we agreed to do it?"

The teen quickly lost his anger and shot his arms upwards, hands wide open as he chirped, "Master will be happy and when he's happy, Master will listen to you and grant your wish!"

Jinx cut in, "And what kind of service do you mean?"

Hana blinked at her, his odd mis-matched eyes showing his confusion, "What other kind is there?"

Well, that didn't settle her temper any and it clearly had the others unsettled as well. Scarlett though, she seemed to pick up on something and asked, "Can I see what I'd have to wear when we serve your Master?"

Hana nodded and did something with his hands that was too fast for them to follow but there was a 'puffo' noise and suddenly a long kimono was in the boy's hands. Jinx frowned at it. Though the garment was pretty, she still didn't feel right with the whole idea. Scarlett nodded and told him, "It's very pretty but what if we feel uncomfortable? Could we leave when we chose?"

The teen looked a little unhappy but nodded, "Master would be disappointed, but he wouldn't stop you if you wanted to go. Do you say yes? Please tell Hana you say yes!"

The boy gave them a pleading look, hiding the kimono away with another odd 'puffo' noise. Scarlet gave him a smile and told him, "Just let us talk about it for a minute, okay? We'll give you our answer soon."

The boy seemed to pout but nodded and returned to his hopping, to the annoyance of more than one team member.

Moving to stand a little ways off, Jinx hissed at Scarlett, "You can't be serious! I'm not doing anything like a...a... 'service' just to get an item! I don't care how powerful that sword's supposed to be!"

Hi-Tech nodded in agreement with her and Spirit added, "I don't like that it'd be the two of you alone. The kid seems harmless enough but we don't know about this 'Master' of his."

Scarlett sighed, "I know and I do agree but something about that boy is coming off weird to me. I think he's too innocent to understand what that term could fully mean and he just wants us to give his Master a little company. What I really want to know is why they're out here."

At that, the other three glanced at each other as well. This area was part of a 'cursed island', which unfortunately had credit to its title. Anyone that tried to live here found their homes being destroyed in one manner or another and anyone that tried to start any kind of business in the area found their trade ruined through similar means.

Over time, that had given rise to rumors of a treasure in the mountain, guarded viciously by a greedy demon. When Hi-Tech had uncovered evidence that there could actually be a treasure in the mountain, as well that it was a highly powerful sword, well, the team had been sent to the tiny island to find out.

Which was were they'd met Hana or rather, where Hana had met them. The boy was odd, wrapped from head to toe in bandages, wearing a short kimono with leggings and also traditional geta sandals. At first clearly angry at their arrival, he'd done a neat one-eighty at the sight of Jinx and Scarlett, insisting that they meet with his Master.

They argued a little longer before finally coming up with an answer that mostly satisfied them. Moving back to their previous spot to talk with Hana, Scarlett asked, "If we agree, can our teammates follow us? They don't have to go in to your Master's home, but we'd like them nearby."

The teen stopped his hopping to think on that, slowly nodding, "Yeah, that should be okay."

His eyes brightened and he looked at them eagerly, "So you agree? You'll do it?"

Scarlett nodded, "Yes, we agree but let's make it clear that we will leave if we feel uncomfortable, okay?"

Hana flapped his hands at her, clearly overjoyed, "Yes yes, Hana understands. Thank you so much! Master Orochi will love this!"

Jinx blinked once, then twice before smiling slightly and relaxing fully. She'd share the good news with Scarlett and the others as soon as she could but now she knew exactly what kind of 'service' Hana meant.


	30. Writer's Choice: Home

**Disclaimer:** TinySprite owns nothing of Sigma 6, which is owned by Hasbro. Only the plot and OC's are hers.

Prompt: _Writer's Choice_ – Home

Note, this is the sequel to '_Writer's Choice_ – Serious'.

(-)

Hana lead them through a serious of neatly hidden trails up the mountain, somehow not breaking his ankles in the geta sandals on all the loose rocks and steep inclines. When they got to an ominous looking cave, he stopped and chirped, "And here is home! Master's inside, so just follow Hana in."

The bandaged teen motioned the two women in, but frowned at Spirit and Hi-Tech, "Stay out here! Master hates men, so he might not grant the wish if you two come in!"

Spirit and Hi-Tech clearly didn't like it but they settled down outside of the cave. Hana turned and darted inside, reappearing in seconds with a lit lantern, "This way please, ladies!"

Scarlett and Jinx exchanged a look but followed him in, down a series of twisting tunnels and random caves. It got colder the further in they went and both of them wondered how this 'Master' could live there, if Jinx's suspicion was correct.

At one point, Hana suddenly stopped and pointed into a cave, "You two can change in there. Hana will be back shortly to take you both to Master."

He carefully gave the lantern to Jinx, taking great care not to touch her or let her touch the cloth he'd been holding the lantern with. Scarlett made a note of that, wondering why that was.

Entering the cave, they found a screen next to the entry way to give them both some privacy while they changed. The kimono from before was there, laid with care on a stand, along with a second one that was just as pretty. The two women changed quickly, helping each other with hair and make up.

True to his word, Hana was back in a few minutes with a second lantern, though he called out politely when he arrived, "Hana's back! Are you ready?"

They came out of the cave, Scarlett a little unsteadily in the unfamiliar clothes. Moving slower, Hana took them down a few other tunnels before bringing them into a dimly lit cave. There were several large sitting pillows strewn around and a couple of low tables, one or two holding lit lanterns.

And they could just make out the form of a man relaxing on a pile of large cushions...or at least his upper half. His exposed skin was horribly pale, which gave a startling effect against his long black hair. There was the sounds of chains clinking as the man shifted, looking up at the new arrivals. Poison yellow eyes stared at them with a singular intensity as he rasped out, "Hana, who are they?"

The teen chirped, "They're company for you Master! They agreed to it."

The man shifted a little more, the unseen chains moving with him, "Well then, bring them in. It's not everyday such lovely women come here."

Hana ushered them in, moving some of the cushions closer to his master so they could sit comfortably. Once the teen slipped off, the man looked slowly between Jinx and Scarlett, asking in a surprisingly hopeful tone, "Would one of you happen to play an instrument?"

He sighed when they shook their heads, saying, "Well, perhaps the conversation will make up for it."

Hana suddenly popped up with a tray in his hands that he neatly slid between the three before vanishing again. Jinx hid a smile at the sight of the sake bottle on the tray. Her suspicion was true and, knowing what to do, she quickly poured a cup for the man and offered it to him. His thin fingers accepted it from her with a slight grin, "Ah, at last someone who knows. I take it you know what will happen here, young lady?"

Jinx smiled outright now, "I liked the old legends when I was growing up but I will admit that one always seemed silly to me."

Master Orochi shrugged idly, "What can I say? There are worse vices than enjoying a good drink and the company of beautiful women."

Sipping his drink, he eyed the both of them, "So, what do the two of you wish from this Orochi?"

Scarlett answered then, following Jinx's cue and offering him one of the snacks from the tray, "We heard about a sword..."

Orochi snorted and said in a tone that would take no arguments, "It will stay in this mountain as it always has."

Accepting the snack from her, he said, "Ask for something else and if I can grant it, I will."

Scarlett and Jinx exchanged a look. Well, that hadn't gone how they'd expected. Going out on a limb, Scarlett asked, "Well, is there something we could do for you instead?"

Orochi gave a short wave of his hand to indicate all three of them, "You already are. It's been many years since I've had any company..."

He trailed off, frowning to himself as something came to mind. Looking back up at Scarlett, he amended, "Actually, there is something, if the two of you wouldn't mind it."

Jinx left the talking to Scarlett, neatly refilling the man's cup with sake. Her red-haired teammate said, "If we can do it, then we will."

Orochi actually reddened a little, which surprised both women, as he asked, "Could you bring something of the outside world back to the island for Hana? He likes comic books and candy. Please no electronics though, there's nowhere for them to charge."

Jinx blinked, asking, "Why don't we take him with us for a trip instead?"

Orochi shook his head, quickly downing his cup of sake for courage before telling them, "No! Hana cannot leave this island!"

Scarlett frowned, "Why not? He's got a right to leave if he wants to."

The man turned his yellow eyes to her, a surprisingly sad look in them, "Because even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Hana is a cursed human and it's only here that he can live freely."

That blindsided both of them, making Jinx and Scarlett yelp out together, "What?!"

Cursed humans were rare and didn't tend to live long. At their looks, Orochi said, "Between the mixtures of my own power and that of two others, Hana is able to live an arguably normal life but he can't leave this island. Once he does, my power wouldn't be effective anymore and he would die."

"Which is why Hana will never leave!" came the sudden voice of the boy himself, carrying a pair of smaller trays now. He neatly set them down before Jinx and Scarlett, "Here, dinner!"

Seeing all their stunned expressions, Hana blinked, "It's okay. Hana doesn't mind it. Master is good to Hana and so are Uncle and Aunt. Living here is fun!"

Slipping away again, Orochi got their attention once more, "The full story would take too long to explain, so if you don't mind, please tell me what it is you wish for."

Jinx and Scarlett looked at each other first, then Scarlett asked, "Could we just talk? I bet you know a lot that we could learn and vice versa."

The man seemed pleased by that, re-settling himself on his cushion, "Alright, what would you like to know?"

Jinx thought for a minute, then asked the first question of their new conversation.


End file.
